


A Special Present

by Venus Hearts (WordsmithDee)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Aww, Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsmithDee/pseuds/Venus%20Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year Neo-Queen Serenity struggles to come up with the perfect present for King Endymion. But not this year. This year she has the perfect present for her beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Present

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry to the special writing contest held on the Galaxy Cauldron Forums for their Mamoru Birthday Celebration. The theme was Birthday Present and I just wrote a pure piece of fluff that I'm incredibly pleased with.

Neo-Queen Serenity had a decidedly un-queenlike glare on her face as she stared down at the calender on her vanity. August 3rd was outlined with child like drawings of roses. August 2nd, today, had panicked faces drawn on it. It was that time of year...again.

“Why do I keep doing this?” she groaned, burying her beautiful face into her hands. “Every year its the same.”

“Odango, did you forget again?” Rei flipped her long black locks over her shoulder and strode into the Queen's private office. She glanced down at the calender and shook her head. “It's like you don't have a brain in that head of yours. How on Earth did you manage to live this long?”

Serenity pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. “Why do you still pick on me after all these years, Rei?”

The violet eyes of the Mars Senshi warmed and she wrapped an arm around her queen's shoulders and gave her a hug, “You make it so easy. Come on, Rei-chan will help you.”

“Minako promised she'd help,” Serenity said as Rei dragged her out of the room.

“Minako was waylaid by some gorgeous blonde. I don't think you are going to be seeing her any time soon,” Rei informed Serenity tartly.

That didn't surprise her one bit, but... “Then I'm sure Makoto wouldn't mind helping.”

Rei stopped them in a hallway and put her hands on her hips. “Serenity, do you not want me to help you?”

Serenity fidgeted and twisted her fingers in the soft white fabric of her gown. “Of course I do, it's just...Rei...last year you kind of set the place on fire.”

Rei's eyes flashed dangerously. “That was an accident!”

Serenity waved her hands in front of her and laughed nervously. “I know, but they've asked me to never bring you back.”

Before Rei's temper could erupt, a pretty blue haired woman rushed her, her eyes gleaming. “Serenity, I'm so glad I found you before you left.”

Serenity looked at Ami. “How did you know I was leaving?”

“It's August 2nd,” Ami said blandly, as if that explained everything.

“You are predictable,” Rei pointed out.

“Shush you,” Serenity mock scolded before turning her attention back to Ami. “What did you need, Ami?”

Ami's lips curved up in a gentle smile and she leaned up to whisper something in the blonde's ear. When she backed off, Serenity was grinning with tears in her eyes. Without a word to Ami or Rei, the queen whirled and rushed off, heading who knows where.

Serenity couldn't find her husband fast enough. It was only after she questioned one of the servants did she learn that the king had gone to one of the small rose gardens. It was there she found him, kneeling in front of a dying bush, trying to nurse it back to health.

She knelt next to him, paying no heed to the dirt that smudged her pristine white dress. “Endy.”

Endymion blinked at the sound of her voice and turned, a smile curving his lips. “Serenity, I didn't expect to see you until supper.”

She scrunched up her nose. “I've already gotten that from Rei and Ami, I don't need it from you as well.”

He leaned over and gave her nose a quick kiss. “Shall I ask why I get this unexpected, but entirely welcomed, pleasure instead?”

“Do you know how I always forget to get your birthday present until the last minute?”

“How could I forget, it's a tradition,” he teased.

She huffed at that and poked him, “Be nice. Because this year I actually have your present early.” She paused and added in her most loftiest tone, “Unless of course you keep teasing me and then I may not give it to you at all.”

“Oh well that won't do,” Endymion said with a chuckle. Then before Serenity could react, he reached over and pulled her into his lap, his fingers dancing over her most ticklish spots. “Tell me or I'll never stop.”

Serenity let out a hoot of laugh and tried to stop him but his fingers were too fast. Finally she gave up, completely out of breath. “Okay I'll tell you!”

Endymion stopped tickling her and nuzzled her neck. “So?”

Serenity ignored that and savored the warmth of his breath on her skin for a moment before capturing his hand in hers. She held it for a moment, fingers tracing over his. “About your present...”

As she trailed off, Endymion watched with wide eyes as she lowered their combined hands to rest low on her stomach. It took a moment for what she was trying to convey to sink in, but when it did, he looked back at her, a silent question in his eyes.

Serenity's eyes filled with tears as she nodded. “In ten months, Ami said.”

“Ten?”

“Something about my body being affected by using the Ginzuishou.”

Endymion nodded absently as he stroked her stomach, wonder settling in as he slowly absorbed the news. It was unexpected, to say the least. It both thrilled and terrified him. He glanced up at his wife, the one person he'd always knew who would never leave him and was amazed at how much she had already given him and what she'd continue to give.

“Serenity...” he said, his voice choked with emotion.

Serenity smiled as tears escaped her eyes and nodded. “I know.” She leaned forward and gave him a warm kiss. Then she pulled back with an impish smile and said with a heavy sigh, “Just don't expect the same thing next year.”

Endymion stared at her for a split second before he burst into laughter. “I love you, Serenity.” His hand covered her stomach again, “And you, ChibiUsa, are the best present a man could ask for.”


End file.
